Stop Motion Wiki
How to do Low Budget Stop-Motion Projects Stop-motion is an art that requires major patience, perseverance, and imagination, but that doesn't mean you can't take part in your own stop-motion projects. This wiki will offer you step-by-step instruction on how to use your smartphone to start your own low budget stop motion projects like the video below. To start, you will need the following: * A smartphone (Android or iOS device) * Patience * Imagination __TOC__ Android It is recommended that the app, "FunMotion" by Niltava Labs be used when using an Android device. The apps is simple and easy to use, making it a great tool for beginners. Here is an easy list of step-by-step instructions that will help you work the App: 1. Download the App at the Google Play Store. 2. Once the App is fully installed, the camera screen will appear. 3. Swipe right to capture the video, a red light on the screen will flash to indicate that it is recording. 4. Capture the video (Swipe and hold your finger to continue recording longer). 5. Let your finger go to stop the recording. 6. Click the Check symbol on the screen to indicate that you are finish. 7. Press the play symbol on the screen to play the video back. IOS The best app to get the best results on an iOS device is "Stop Motion Studio" by CATEATER, LLC. The app allows one to record audio, cut frames, copy, paste, delete and insert frames at any position. It can also overlay the difference of each frames for precise control. While the app has a variety of features, it is still simple enough for a beginner to use. Here is an easy list of step-by-step instructions that will help you work the App: 1. Go to the App Store and search for Stop-Motion. 2. There are two options to choose from, the free version or the paid version. Choose the app that you feel will give you the most satisfactory results. This guide focuses on the free version. 3. Open the app and start a new project. 4. Use any objects as your model to move step-by-step while capturing in pictures frame-by-frame. 5. Press the red circle to capture the object on frame. 6. If you want to edit the picture frame for some changes, you can select the frame by holding and pressing copy, paste, duplicate or delete it. 7. Press the play symbol on the screen to play the video back. 8. If you want import your stop-motion to your camera video, exit back to the menu and press the upload symbol (↑ with the square) and press "Save to Camera Roll". 9. After pressing "Save to Camera Roll", there is an option of choosing export format from HD(1080p or 720p), Square - Instagram, Large - 540p, Medium - 360p, Animated GIF or Export All Images. Then press "Share" and it will export to the camera roll. How to add audio to 'Stop-motion Studio' Videos 1. Press the microphone symbol. It will ask you "Ready to Record", then you can either choose to "Record" or "Cancel". 2. Go to the position frame where you want to add the recording sound(s). 3. Press the "Add media" symbol. It gives you a list such as "Add Images", "Theme Cards" and "Audio". 4. Go to "Audio" and then you can import your personal music or recordings to the position frame. 5. Press the play symbol on the screen to play and listen the video back. Reference Professional Stop-motion Software: http://www.dragonframe.com/intro_to_stop_motion.php Stop-motion Works: http://www.stopmotionworks.com/faq.htm What is Stop-motion?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmVEwSQNrqU Game of Death - Nunchaku battle Video Credit: Andy Yu 'Stop Motion Studio' and 'Adding Audio' Image Credit: Andy Yu Other Pages History: http://stop-motion.wikia.com/wiki/History